When push comes to shove
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is another by Reisha. This is about a young girl who watches her mom kill her dad. She is teased and even raped. It lets it be known what can happen if someone is pushed to much and cracks


I'm Alyssa Schwartz and I am only thirteen years old. I've been going to highschool for two years now. My mother was so excited the day I took the test to skip grades. I hated the first day of school. I spent most of it looking for my classes while getting weird looks from other students. I could hear people whispering about me like I was the plague.

Momma told me it was alright to not pay attention to them. It was something very easy to say but do was another subject. I should explain how any of this even matters in this story. At this moment I am sitting in a jail cell waiting to be judged for my crimes. They say it was a crime...I say it was justice. Let me explain how all of this happened. My second day of school one of the seniors pinned me against a locker. His face looked pissed off seeing that I had only turned eleven.

"Get lost you little shit. Go back to where ever you came from or else you will regret coming here."

When he let me go I didn't cry even though I had wanted to so badly. I walked to my locker putting my books on the bottom shelf. At most I stood at five foot three inches. My father said I was going to be a really tall woman. It always made me laugh thinking of looking down at my mother. In any case I walked to my classroom for english. I almost did cry when seeing that senior had the same period english 12. He looked up from his desk smiling nicely at me. The teacher made me sit next to him since it was the only open seat. He looked over then leant over whispering into my ear. I didn't change my expression hearing his foul words to my ears.

"Watch out or else little one you might just end up as fresh meat."

This guy really was a pig in my eyes. I tried to ignore him for the remaining time in class. It worked actually really well. Over the next week he got kicked out of school since a teacher saw him threatening me. Everyone hated me but the teachers...which wasn't a suprise. I do admit I was what people called a teachers pet. I wanted so badly to make my momma and daddy proud of me. I'm glad neither of them are here now to see me even though everyone deserved it. Afer school that day the other seniors who hung out with him beat me up. I went into the hospital for two months. Momma tried to get me tell who did it but they said they would hurt her.

It might be stupid to others not to tell but momma couldn't always be looking over her shoulder. I sat there in the bed listening to music on tv on the last day. One of the nurses had been really nice to me. He brought in games all the time and allowed me to read books...well ones that I shouldn't at my age. I know he sounds kind of perverted allowing me to do all that. The books were just erotic romances which I sadly loved to read. I didn't tell momma but I read her entire collection. Some of the things in those books was actually really funny. A example for you is when one of the men went to kiss a woman he fell down a hill. I laughed so hard reading that one.

It was the day of going home. Momma came driving me to the house dropping me off. She had work and so did daddy. I felt alone in the huge house. It was a nice house with a huge back yard but I was an only child. Momma couldn't have anymore children and I was the miracle baby. I walked into the house sitting down at the computer in my room. My email said I had three messages. The first one was from a pin-pal over seas that I loved talking too. Second one was from the pig saying he was sorry. That he didn't know his buddies would have hurt me so badly. I still had two cracked ribs that made it hurt like hell to even breathe.

His words were hallow and empty as I continued to read his letter. They were like the words of a icey monster waiting to unleash his fury onto me. At the end of the letter he asked to meet me at a park near my road. This was a trapt and even at my age I could tell that. I clicked the delete button ignoring it as looking to the third message. It was a letter that my daddy sent but it wasn't addressed to me. I fell out of my chair sobing like a two year old who's toy had been taken. My father was having an affair. I will let you know what the letter said.

Letter: Dear Sarah, I'm sorry I missed our last meeting. I know you wanted so badly to go on that trip. My daughter got beaten so I wasn't able to slip away. I plan on leaving my wife soon. Sarah this is something I've been thinking about now for a while. I will be here for my daughter though. I love you Sarah.

I crawled to my batheroom throwing up as my side ached with pain. I stayed in my batheroom. It was almost midnight when momma came home. I could hear her walking up the stairs to check on me. She stopped seeing my computer was still on and then I remember the message was still up. My momma screamed then ran down the stairs. Daddy had just walked into the house. She screamed you bastard as throwing something that shattered on the wall. I forced myself to get up walking to the stairs looking down at them both. Daddy was holding momma against the wall trying to calm her. He seriously didn't understand what was going on but I did.

She screamed his lovers name as his face fell. He let go of her as she swung at him. Daddy hit momma to the ground with one punch. I could see blood dripping from her lip as she spits at daddy. He walks away from her going into their room starting to pack his things. Momma got up and ran into the storage room grabbing one of the guns. She walked up pointing it at him as he came from the bedroom.

"I would rather see you dead then in some sluts arms. We are your family. This is where you belong! I will not let you leave us."

Daddy froze backing into the wall while momma walked closer to him. I could see the fear in his eyes and the rage in momma's. He raised his hand trying to plead with my mother as the gun fired. It sounded like firecrackers going off all at once. The gun fired three more times till my momma fell to her knee's. I sat there balling my eyes out seeing my father laying there dead. The blood splattered against the wall as my mother pulled the trigger one more time. It was silent as I leant over seeing her dead. I screamed running down the stairs. The neighbors had called the cops who busted my door down. I had just reached the bottom of my stairs screaming as one of the men picked me up.

The placed me into a squad car walking back into the house, one man staying with me. I kept trying to get away but my ribs hurt to bad and made me throw up again. The officers take six hours taking care of everything as my aunt who lived with us yet was never there came. She held me tightly as I was just empty at this moment. My mother killed daddy then herself...this wasn't suppost to happen. I didn't return to school till half the year was over. My doctor kept saying I was unstable, well of course I was. This man was a idiot! I watched my mother kill my father then kill herself. Did he honestly think someone at elven years of age could handle watching it.

The first day back at school I was silent. Many people kept whispering about how there goes that kid. Did you know her mother killed her dad and then herself. I ignored them till that senior said something about it. I kicked him so hard in the shin that I could see the bruise already forming. I finally knew his name at least it was Jason. He tried to grab me but I ran quickly into my next class. All the teachers ignored me for the most part as the year kept going. I was suprised knowing how much I did manage to get away from Jason. It didn't stop him from trying to get to me though. I laughed when I found out he failed since he and I would now be in the same grade. On the fourth month of school Jason caught me after gym class in the locker room. To this day I don't know how he managed to get into there. The couch was so strict on when people could even go into them.

I was just pulling on my shirt when he knocked me onto the ground. He sat on my lap looking down at me. His eyes were examining my already b cup breast. This was one of those times I hated being more advanced for my age. Jason pulled the shirt off of me as I struggled against him. He licked his lips pinning my hands using my belt to tie my hands to a bench. I tried to scream but he gaged my mouth with a sock leanign down next to my ear.

"You scream again like that I will gut you like a fucking pig you little bitch. I have to say for being such a pain in my ass you have such a beautiful body."

I cried as he tore my panties off my body. He stroked along my thigh forcing my legs open. I could see him licking his lips. He pushed two fingers into me as I pulled back crying harder. It hurt so badly as he thrust his finger in harder holding onto my waist. My legs kicked at him as he moved in the middle of them making sure I couldn't kick him again. I cried harder as he pushed another finger into me. My tears amused him as he pulled himself out. I could see him playing with his dick getting himself hard. He pulled his fingers from my body lifting my lower half up pushing his dick into me hard. I let out a gasping cry feeling him burst through my barrier.

He started to rock into my body licking across my neck suckling. I felt sick like throwing up. His thrust were hard and fast like he wanted me to suffer more then what I was already. My tears had my eyes red as coughing into the sock. When it started to feel good my body sent a tingling sensation through my vaginal region. I didn't know what to do as watching him lean down to my breast. I just wanted him to be done with me. He took my left breast into his mouth suckling biting down at my nipple. I could feel his tongue running along it to my other breast. His rocks were slower now like he wanted to pleasure my body. This was all part of his torture to me. Blood dripped from his dick as he pulled in and out of my body. Every thurst of his hips had my own rocking with him. His hands forced my body to move into his own.

There was a look to his eyes that was like a monster. He was a monster! I would make him pay for doing this to me. After an hour he releases into my body pulling out. I turned my face away from him as he pulled it pulling the sock out. He kissed my lips then smiled when standing up.

"Now you are my little bitch. If you tell anyone I will kill you."

I layed there as he left me alone. Once he was gone I crawled up slightly using my teeth to un-do my belt. Instantly I ran into the showers scrubbing my body till it was raw. I got dressed going home which was the same house my parents died. My aunt was never there which no one knew. She came once a month to make sure I had groceries but lived all over the place. I went up stairs to my room falling onto the bed. It was a week when anyone noticed I didn't go to school. I had been keeping myself locked in the house. Jason came to my house which I hid and acted like I wasn't home. It wasn't hard to accomplish.

My aunt came home and took me to the doctor. They made me go back to school and the teachers didn't leave me alone. It was nice since there was no chance of Jason getting a hold of me once more. His friends all laughed about what happened to me. No one even cared I was rapped. I spent four months with the teachers basically up my ass. On the fourth month I was taken to the doctor who told me I was pregnant. I was in shock not speaking a word for six days. My aunt left me which meant so much. She said I was more trouble then I was worth. I on the roof of my school alone after hours just thinking to myself. I hated them all...I wanted to make them suffer like I had suffered. Jason and his friends had just finished their practice when coming to the roof. I didn't expect them to be here so I thought it was safe. Jason pinned me starting to question me.

What was the point in telling a lie about being pregnant. He was amused about it and had a laugh with his friends. They smirked when Jason pinned me to the ground lifting my dress up. He and his friends raped me over and over that night. Eight men who couldn't keep themselves in their pants. How amusing I thought that they have to rape a twleve year old. It was early morning when I awoke from passing out. It was a weekend thankfully so I could get out easy. The janitors were cleaning but always didn't care who came or left. I walked home sitting at the spot my father died. A thought crossed my mind...maybe my momma wasn't wrong for killing my daddy. It was then I decided to do the same to those who hurt me. I would kill every last one of those bastards.

I went to the storage room looking for the trapt door that daddy had placed in there for a shelter under the house. I climbed down turning on the light finding his hand guns with all the bullets. Slowly I gathered my thoughts on when the best time to kill would possibly be. I decided it would be best before school actually started. It wasn't to their advantage that momma and daddy liked taking family outtings to shoot. Over the weekend I got things ready to do what I needed. On monday I packed my backpack with the guns and bullets. As I walked up he wa sin his normal spot just waiting to see me. His friends all eye'd me like a pack of hungry animals.

"Good morning. I have something for all of you."

Their group all raised a brow at me. When I pulled a gun out they instantly backed into the wall behind them. I wasn't going to back down no matter what. I shot Jason seven times as shooting the others just as many. I held two guns in my hands. Many people screamed running for cover or towards the street. I stood there for a moment then walked up to Jason's body.

"People like you create people like me."

I shot him till his brain wall splattered all over my blue shoes. My dress was covered with blood that was dripping down onto the ground. I looked back as police showed up smiling to them. One of the officiers were from the night my parents died. He could see the dead nine men laying there looking as if they pleaded. To be honest they did plead and I took great pleasure in hearing them. I dropped my guns then pulled off my backpack walking over to the police allowing them to take me into custody. I watched as being placed in the back of a police squad car,them securing the scense. Now you know how I came to be in this cell. My baby is going to be born soon but I will never be allowed to see it. I love my child and pray that it has a better life then the one I was delt. It is this child that I put my hope, joy, dreams, misery, anger, and soul into. They will never kill me even though this body might be killed. Now who is the vitcim in this story me or is it now everyone else 


End file.
